yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Maddiman
is a Boss Yo-kai. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads: "This madman used to perform experiments on humans at his hospital. Now, as a Yo-kai, he continues his search for new test subjects." Appearance Dr. Maddiman is a round humanoid Yo-kai with faded, dark pink skin that has patches of light blue on it. He has no nose, a grey tounge, five square teeth, and five messy strands of dark grey hair. His heart is exposed and appears to be loosely stuck to his chest. It is partially blue, just like his skin, and is connected to an IV drip that is sometimes depicted as having another heart in it. He wears a white labcoat with a high collar, white slippers with red crosses on them, black pants, and an over-sized head mirror that seems to double as an eye which is yellow. In his left hand he has three scalpels which he uses as weapons. Personality Relationships Hans Full Before he became a Yo-kai at some point in his life, Dr. Maddiman started doing research to try and create the Ultimate Yo-kai Amatera. In Yo-kai Watch 2, his creation is finally completed, but he renames it from Amatera to "Hans Full" as it turned out much different than he thought it would. After Hans is defeated by the player, Dr. Maddiman expresses great sorrow and later battles the player to try and avenge it. Katie Forester/Nate Adams In Yo-kai Watch, Dr. Maddiman doesn't seem to think highly of the player, expressing disbelief at the fact that a child like them could defeat him. In Yo-kai Watch 2 ''he resents them for defeating Hans Full, but comes to be grateful for how they helped him. The Experimental Animal Yo-kai In Yo-kai Watch 3, he keeps three turtle Yo-kai in his laboratory, which he eventually names Ji-chan, Do-chan, and Yo-chan. Altough he originally intends to experiment on them, he actually seems to care about them, and initially believes they would be happy about being experimented on by him. After he realizes this isn't the case, he treats them very carefully and starts to consider them his friends. Altough he tries to make it up to them by releasing them, he eventually begs Inaho to allow him to live together with them again because he misses them. Inaho Misora & USApyon He befriends them in ''Yo-kai Watch 3 after they help him getting a can of Dr. Rapper. He battles them after they make him angry, but they soon manage to convince him that what was planning to do was wrong. From that point on, Dr. Maddiman is very grateful and nice towards them, calling them for help when he doesn't know what else to do, and even asking them for permission before he takes the Experimental Animal Yo-kai back home. He is also shown to be afraid of Inaho's anger, when she thinks he's doing bad things again. At some point after they become friends, Inaho starts to affectionally refer to him as "Yakkun" (a contraction of his japanese name), to the bewilderment of the others. Steve Jaws He and Steve Jaws seem to be aquainted with one another. Steve Jaws is suprised to learn that Inaho knows him, never thinking that he would actually become friends with humans. At some point, Steve Jaws lend Dr. Maddiman his Hammerheadhand. Abilities and Powers Dr. Maddiman has the ability to "take a Yo-kai's heart", causing them to become strange and attack allies. His "Soul Absorb" move can empty out a Yo-kai's Soul Meter, preventing them from using their Soultimate. He can use the move "Blood Refill" which heals him. When he is charging it up, pin the beating hearts in the background to pop them and cancel the move. History In Yo-kai Watch, Dr. Maddiman appears as the Boss Yo-kai of Chapter 10. After the player learns from Draggie that there is a bad Yo-kai at Nocturne Hospital, they decide to investigate. There they're put through several health checks until finally meeting the hospital director, who appears to be a friendly human. However, after seperating the player from Whisper, the director reveals himself to be Dr. Maddiman, who then attempts to kill the player and a boss battle ensues. Upon being defeated, Dr. Maddiman calls out to his master, Chairman McKraken, giving the player the first hint of who is behind all the bad things that happened during the events of the game. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Dr. Maddiman appears as an optional Boss Yo-kai. During a request at Nocturne Hospital, the player will stumble upon Dr. Maddiman's secret undergound laboratory and interrupt him during the completion of his creation Hans Full. Out of curiosity, Whisper will release the unstable artificial Yo-kai, despite Dr. Maddiman's protests. Afraid of what might happen, Dr. Maddiman retreats. Later he can be found in the hospital's surgery room, lamenting the defeat of Hans Full. It's at this point that he tries to recall why he began his research in the first place, but fails to do so. Feeling pity for him, the player decides to help him by collecting the scattered pages of his old diary. Upon reading these pages, Dr. Maddiman remembers his life as a human, and the reason for why he started doing his research, and thanks the player. However, he still attacks them, out of a desire to take revenge for Hans Full. Despite this, after being defeated again, he is actually very happy. Since he now remembers his life, he is determined to start his research all over again, only this time he says he will succeed and take over the world for sure. He then tells the player that he wishes to meet them again one day and disappears. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Dr. Maddiman returns as a Boss Yo-kai of Inaho's Chapter 5. He will request Inaho's and USApyon's detective agency to help him with an experiment of his, which turns out to be him desperately needing a can of Dr. Rapper to help him calm down before experimenting. After receiving a can of the aforementioned beverage from Inaho, he will ask the two to help him with something else, too. It happens that the three Experimental Animal Yo-kai he was going to use have all have escaped from his laboratory, and he needs Inaho and USApyon to find them for him. Once Inaho brings the Experimental Animal Yo-kai to him, he reveals that he plans to combine them into a "Remodeled Yo-kai", causing Inaho and USApyon to distrust him. USApyon, having been an experimental animal himself, gets especially angry at Dr. Maddiman, and their argument results in a boss battle. Afterwards USApyon tells Dr. Maddiman about his past, and that Dr. Hyuuri would have never made him do something he wouldn't want to. Dr. Maddiman brought to tears by this, and apologized to the Experimental Animal Yo-kai for what he was about to do. He decides to release them into the sea, and asks Inaho and USApyon to take him there. Later in the chapter, his Experimental Animal Yo-kai are combined into Gamegosu, causing him to panic and call Inaho and USApyon for help again. Luckily, Gamegosu splits back up into the three turtle Yo-kai upon being defeated. After some convincing, Inaho allows Dr. Maddiman to take the turtles back home again, if he promises to never consider combining them again. In a later chapter, Inaho has to get Steve Jaws' Hammerheadhand that he borrowed from him. At first Inaho suspects he might be doing something sinister with it, but to her relief it turns out he was only using it to smash rocks for the turtle's water tank. He has also since given each of the turtles their own name, which he seems quite proud of. Trivia *Dr. Maddiman is the only Boss Yo-Kai fought during the story that can be fought in all three main games. Name Origin * "Maddiman" comes from "madman". * "Yaburekabure Inchō" ''comes from "yaburekabure" meaning "desperation". * While his name remains the same in Korean, ''wonjang translates as "Chief" translating it fully as Chief Yabulekabule. In other languages * Spanish: Dr. Majarov * German: Dr. Kling * French: Dr Jobard * Italian: Dottor Frank * Korean: 야부레카부레 원장 Y''abulekabule wonjang'' See also * Dr. Nogut Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai